Drained
by animeabby97
Summary: the world has been drained of color. Christa sets out to find out why when she uns into Howl. She realizes that this event has more secrets than the whole world itself... murder, love, jealousy, and tradgedy all are included.
1. GREY

I have woken up to find the world drained of color. My mom was on the couch breaking down. The green of the summer trees drained to a dull, horrible, blank shade of grey, the blue of the pond gone, pink of my nose gone, purple, gold, silver, red, gone, gone, gone, And GONE! But something else I saw made me have hope. The hope that burned within me to fix this nightmare. My mind wheeled around in circles making me dizzy. Was it true? Could it really be THAT? It was only a movie right? Was my otaku mind playing trick on me?

Now the hard part… I had to get there. IT was moving so fast. We couldn't walk there, it was moving too fast. Also my mom was in no state of mind to drive a car. She was staring out the window with a blank, pitiful, hopeless face that didn't even look up as I called her name.

"Mom we need to get into the car…"

"Why should I? It's hopeless… its judgment day and we have been left behind by god."

"Well mom because we're going to fix it and I don't think god left us…. Also I'm driving."

I, a 16 year old girl was driving up a mountain. I've never even touched a steering wheel before. So my mom knew what was coming… We bounced and clattered up the mountain. My mom looking scared to death. Finally we got were we were going. We were at IT. I was sure now of what IT was. IT was true, IT was real! IT was Howls moving castle!

"Mom, we need to run onto that platform and go into that door."

"I don't think I can or want to."

"Mom I'm going with or without you."

"Fine…"

She ran easily up to the platform and jumped on and went into the castle. In my head I thought long and hard about this could be real. It really couldn't be real… It was just a movie right? Just a anime on a screen? I punched myself in the gut just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Owwww well I guess it's my turn."

I ran and almost landed perfectly but at the last second the door swung open and I was hanging by the ledge. I saw inside and I knew it wasn't a dream. Inside were a cozy fireplace and a table full of glass bottles. In all my excitement I forgot I was hanging onto the ledge. Without thinking I cried out

"CALCIFER STOPPPPPPP!"

BANG I hit the wall inside like a brick.

"owwwwwwwwwwww I may have seemed to hurt myself so much in one… dog? No… cat?"

Was the last thing out of my mouth. But the last thing I saw was much more interesting, A dark-haired-blue-eyed man.

"Christa… Christa wake up! CHRISTA THEY HAVE COLOR HERE!"

I awoke fully when I heard my mom laughing.

"What happened?"

My head hurt as my mom' cheery voice came through.

"WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND COLOR! ITS HERE!"

"Who are you?" a new voice questioned

"My named is Christa Ero"

"What are you doing here?"

"The color in the world is gone. We came to get help from the wizard howl!"

"Well It seems like we all want to ask the same questions… It's too dangerous here for you two. You should go back home now…. Damn its night. Well Christa you got yourself into this and now you're going to help me fight these damn demons. Go grab that sword over there and fight these things! Markl take Calcifer and Christa's mom up to the safety point."

That was when I thought everything would be normal in 5 seconds... just talk to howl and it would all be over once he said some magical spell and I could go home to my normal life…. I was wrong in SO many ways…


	2. killings

I stumbled for the sword that hung over the fireplace. It felt heavy and strange in my hands.

"Howl… I-III I can't use a sword!" I whispered in fear just as the door flung open.

"Well Christa you have two choices, one die, or two figure out how to use one!" Howl sounded calm as a clear night. I was scared but I knew it was true. Survival of the fittest… I was going to die. A wrinkled, ugly, red monster came flying out at me. I lifted my sword and swung down. A warm red splash came up on my face. I tried not to think of what it was. It was just the beginning of many splashes as I got the hang of swinging and slicing, and swinging and slicing. It almost… felt good handling a sword like that. It was over in a minute. Howl explained to me that it was a small wave of them.

"You did a good job killing those demons." Howl said in a voice that sounded like honey.

"W-wwwhhat was those things?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"We call them shini or deaths. They are the souls of people that have been attacked by the master shini."

Then I was horrified. It wasn't that handling a sword felt good, it was that I was killing something. I was killing human souls! I sunk to the ground and started to cry. I could feel Howls hand on my shoulder and him say,

"I know."

This just made me cry even more. Then I felt arms around me, which I recognized as my own mothers.

"I think it's time for you to go home. Christa I'll let you sleep here tonight but tomorrow you have to go home."

I didn't even care at that point I just let him lead me up into a room and tell me to go to sleep for the night. And let me tell you I took his advice.


	3. Secrets

When I awoke I was on a chair placed in front of a fire place. I was thinking about how this could be a dream. When walked around the small room and found nothing that could disprove this. Then I saw the door. I knew that if I opened it I would get my answer. I slowly creaked the door open and a cold January wind whipped around my face. The ground was moving! Then I saw my own house and remembered that Howl, the man I went to for answers told me to go back home. I sinking pit went spiraling down into my stomach right before I saw a boy in front of me. I recognized him as Markl… but he looked a little younger than me, around 15 years old. I guess some time has passed since the movie…

"Where's howl? I need to talk to him." I questioned not asking about my mom because I knew she would already be at the house.

"He went out for a little bit. He will be back soon."

"Ok well then where's Sophie?"

"…. D-don't EVER talk about Sophie!"

I was surprised when Markl suddenly ran away and I was left alone in the room with a surprisingly empty fireplace. I waited for a while then I felt hungry so I looked around and found only meat. Damn me being a vegetarian. Then the door burst open and in walked in a smiling Howl. I realized I didn't want to leave this place and the thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Howl…. Howl I-II don't want to leave."

"hmmmmm. Your mom told me you're a vegetarian. We only have meat let's go to the markets to get some food for your breakfast." He responded as if he never even heard me. We went out the door and to the market but the whole time he never said a word. When we got back he put the leeks, cheese, and apples we bought away and told me to follow him. We went all the way to a platform on the top of the castle.

"You have a lot of questions don't you Christa? Well ask away." He told me in a sad voice. I didn't know why it was sad but I still had a lot of questions.

"Well one… what happened to Sophie?" Howls skin turned white as I asked this question.

"… If I have to tell you than well…. She told me she didn't love me… and went off with prince Justin"

"There's more to it isn't there?"

"…yes.."

**Howls flash back…**

"Sophie! It's not right! Markl is part of the family! Not just some stray dog that I took in!"

"HOWL, MARKL IS A NO GOOD TROUBLE MAKER! I have no idea why you won't see that! He tried to put Calcifer out!"

"That was a mistake!"

"Howl its either me or him!"

"Sophie! I chose him over anyone!"

"Fine! That's FINE I don't love you anyways! Prince Justin said he would wait for me so ill go find him!"


	4. new life

"Well Christa… that's the story….. What other questions do you have?" It broke my heart the way he changed the subject even as he was still holding back tears. But I still had questions I needed to ask!

"Well you already told me that you don't know why the earth is grey... OH! Why is it that color is only here?"

"I have no idea. But it may have something to do with Calcifer… me and him... we share a heart you know. I gave him part of mine after I got it back. "

"What would that have to do with the color?"

" 'The heart colors the world white when held alone and cooped, but when shared and feelings pour out like a river, never ending, it's like an explosion of color. Love is lost and found again and lost yet once more, the color comes and goes with it, heartbreak is a color of red and sadness blue, but when you can share it with a person who shares a heart its all the colors you could see.' Poem by Ashton Lume, sound familiar?"

"Howl…. It's more than familiar….. Howl I want to stay here!" I said it with more ferocity than I knew I could…

"It's not a job for a 17 year old girl….."

"I'll work hard, I'll do anything!"

"I'm tired… I can't fight anymore, do what you wish, but you must tell your mother to stay home."

"Thank you!"

"Your training starts tomorrow."

"T-Training?"

"Yes if you intend to stay here you must be ready for the life of a traveler."

As he said this he left the room and left me dumfounded and relived at the same time. Of course there would need to be training; did I really think that this would be a dream ride? I can't believe that this was happening….


	5. training

Training seems to be more of a YOU MUST DO THIS NOW sort of thing then actual ease into it training. Well you might as well call me a Navy Seal by now… well the week started off to a small bowl of rice and climbing a mountain and finding the most beautiful sights ever. It was a crystal clear pond, with koi the size of a small loaf of bread, and a beautiful, blooming Sakura tree. I thought it might be one of those be one with the earth things… It was the complete opposite! Howl gave me a sword and came at me with another. I jumped up to the first rock in the pond and screamed

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"First rule of beating these demons, be ready for anything at any time... second rule stay light on your toes" said Howl in a sly voice

"W-what? "

He swung his sword at my feet with so much force that it made sparks where I had just stood. Now I was hanging from my knees on the tree overhanging the pond, all those gymnastics classes paid off! Yet again Howl took another swing at me but this time I swung back. The sword clanged a vibrated. He came at me again and again and I blocked and dodged all of them. But when he had pushed me from the tree to the ground and all the way onto the last rock in the middle of the pond… I attacked first. It slashed through his chest and a scarlet splash flew across my face and body.

"OHHHH NO what did I do? Ohhh are you ok? Ummm let me call an ambulance!"

"Christa… I'm fine! Look! Well at least you know rule 3 fight back to the death!"

He was healing and you couldn't even see the pink stretch of a scar.

"Christa I think it's time to go back you did good."

He handed me a napkin folded into a bag and something inside I opened it and it was a loaf of bread and honey.

"What's this for?"

"Your hungry are you not? Also honey and bread will make you feel full without giving you cramps on the way down the mountain."

"Oh… well that's considerate!"

"Christa of course it is! I have to look over you! I love y-"

"NO! You don't! Don't you dare say it! No one loves me and I sure as hell don't love you!" I screamed. I knew It wasn't fair to him he didn't know about… about… I can't even think about it….. But I ran, and ran, and RAN all the way back to the castle. There I ran into Markl. I was crying so I hide my face in my hood of my sweatshirt.

"Hey! Christa where's Howl?"

I can't believe it but I raised my face and murmured

"On a mountain…"

"Christa? Are you ok?"

I just sunk to the ground and started to cry. I felt arms around me and Markl sit down next to me. It felt good to have arms around me. It was the first time since my mom had when I realized I had killed people.

"It's ok. You will be ok. I don't know what you're crying about but it will be ok. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Howl said he loved me…"

"Is that so bad?'

"Yes."

"Why?"

"….."

"Tell me! I'll tell you something about me…"

"Ok... Well…."


	6. the truth

"I have had heartbreak before so now I trust no one with my heart… especially ones that say I love you right off the bat…. So my story goes like this… I asked a boy out… his name was Bryce. He told me he loved me. We were so happy but one day we went to the opera to see his sister sing, after the play he told me he would be right back. So I waited and waited in till his sister came out and said she never saw him… I go in and look for him… He sitting there… kissing… no.. More than kissing. A girl with red hair and blue eyes... She was pretty but I walked up to him and smacked them both silly. When I got back home he said he changed… and he would forget about her… the same thing happened on day at a community picnic… I never talked to him again.."

"Christa… That's not right why would any man do that? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Markl… He was a bad person… that girl is dead now… he killed her!"

"Christa! It's a good thing you found out he could have killed you! No then I would have never met you."

"This is true and he was the lowest person on earth so now I'm not good enough for anyone now. So I can't be loved."

"Hmm well I won't say I love you than… but Christa I do sincerely like you!"

I somehow felt safe in Markl's arms there and just feel asleep. It was a warm, restful sleep and I knew I liked Markl back."


	7. howls prospective

**Howl's perspective**

I was thinking about what I did wrong… She didn't feel the spark when we were fighting? It was clear to me… we were meant to be together. I walked home and as I walked in… I see Christa asleep in Markls lap. I smile but it was forced. So she found who she really loves. I can't let go of her… It tears my mind apart that she would not be mine. Then I do something I wish I had never done I walked up to Markl and smacked him across the face and went up to my room. At the stairs I whispered to him

"She's mine."

When I was upstairs I sat on my bed in the gloom of my new life. Damn my heart. It could not be true that her smile did not belong to me… her smile that I came to love over the last 2 weeks she had been here. Why? Maybe I lost Sophie for no reason maybe Markl was just a trouble maker that wanted to steal everything from me… Was I wrong to keep him?


	8. new begining

I awoke still in Markl's lap. He was awake and was looking kindly at my head.

"I made Sophie move out." He whispered

"What? Why are you telling me this?"

"I told you I would tell you a secret last night. I made Sophie move out. It was my fault."

"I don't believe that!" I almost screamed but my throat was to soar to do anything more than a whisper

"Well than I'll tell you the story. I was one day playing around the house, I was 9 years old, and Sophie was watching me. I was talking about Calcifer to her and she asked why I was in charge of him. I told her because Howl trusted me the most with his heart. Huh that wasn't a good move. She asked me why that was that he trusted me more than her. They got in a big fight that night… it was about Calcifer. Sophie was given him in the morning. Man but I wanted him back so a grabed him and ran. She slapped me and took him back but not completely and I dropped him. He almost went out. Then she screamed and screamed and screamed at me about how Howl could die if Calcifer went out. There was another fight that night… this time about me… Howl chose me over him…"

I couldn't even say anything. Was Sophie that terrible? Neither did I think that it was Markl's fault. So that's what I said. That it wasn't his fault and I turned the wheel at the door to the pink color and walked out to star lake. Then I sat and thought about how sweet Sophie from the movie was now a jealous, sleazy Sophie… It was almost… scary. How a person could change so much. I wish my mother was here…

BANG!

The door closed and Howl walked out.

"It's true what Markl said… But he goes too hard on himself. He needs to forgive himself. You are going to help him with that… I'm letting you go. I do lov-… like you but Markl needs you more than me. Now go get some sleep it's a long ride to Russia."

"Russia?" I asked

"Yes there have been many demon reports there. Come on lets go."

I just smiled back at him as we walked in to the castle. I was ready for anything!


	9. russia

It is cold in Russia! I had to wear Howls fur coat so I wouldn't freeze to death. We went into a village called Arzis. There where small shops all around. I HAD to get some new clothes.

"Howl can we go in that store?" I pointed at a cute store.

"Well…"

"PLEASSSEEE?" Both I and Markl asked at the same time.

"… I guess…"

We went into the store that apparently in English meant flower. I saw a knee length red velvet skirt and a black camisole with lace on the top and bottom. I grabbed them and walked around and saw a purple leather coat that would hang just above my knee with goose down stuffing and a slight brown duct feathers popping out at the bottom. I went to the changing rooms and tried them on.


	10. Tears

It is cold in Russia! I had to wear Howls fur coat so I wouldn't freeze to death. We went into a village called Arzis. There where small shops all around. I HAD to get some new clothes.

"Howl can we go in that store?" I pointed at a cute store.

"Well…"

"PLEASSSEEE?" Both I and Markl asked at the same time.

"… I guess…"

We went into the store that apparently in English meant flower. I saw a knee length red velvet skirt and a black camisole with lace on the top and bottom. I grabbed them and walked around and saw a purple leather coat that would hang just above my knee with goose down stuffing and a slight brown duct feathers popping out at the bottom. I went to the changing rooms and tried them on.


	11. never going to give up

** Markl's Perspective!**

I found her. Just sitting there, crying. In a burnt down house! I talked to her, but she wouldn't respond. So I took her to the man I trusted the most, Howl.

"She… Markl… I fear…" He just stuttered confusedly before running off to find medicine.

I sat there, holding her hand. What else could I do? When Howl came back with a book of spells I knew this was bad. He tried many spells, healing, purifying, hypnotic, and mind erasing…

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" She started to laugh evilly.

That could have been one of the scariest things I ever heard. It wasn't human; it wasn't Christa… no that voice was not hers.

"I was right… She has gone off the edge… She hit her breaking point and evil found the crack. No spell will get her out." I hated Howl for just stating that matter of fatally.

"So what? Are we just going to let her die? Do we have to kill her? We can't just give up like that!" I spoke my mind.

"I…. d-d-don't know…"

This was like a living hell! My only love, the only thing holding me to the ground could be no longer existent… I promised myself I wasn't going to give up…. I won't give up! I could never live with myself if I did….


	12. the lost

**Howl's perspective**

I was right the whole time. I shouldn't have let Christa join in this war. She is broken now… She may never be Christa again… I harmed the one I loved. She was too weak, too small, too… perfect….

How could I let myself love this person?

I know it's a small chapter but I like it this way! It sort of is how I see Howl in this story!

Well guess I'll give a little blurb!

Got to thank my best friend/ editor gabby!

Hope she feels better!


	13. The madness

This will be a fun game! Howl and Markl are all around my bed. Well there stupid and left my daggers in my pocket! So I just throw the daggers at them.

"Christa! Don't! Shhh! It me markl!"

Markl is quite stupid, calling out like that!

"Yes Markl, I know." I throw yet another round of daggers at them. They are such cowards, they run! Of course Howl turns out the lights to make it harder for me!

"Markllllllll! Howlllllll! Ready or not I'm coming!"

This was going to be a fun game! I would get what I want and be able to have fun with it! Just chase them down and kill them! It was going to be easy. Oh and I just have to tell them the rules too!

"Ok guys here are the rules! If I find you then I kill you! If you find me and tag me then you can kill me! Which I doubt will happen! Ok? Oh one more no going out of the castle! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAaaaa!"

I never want to go back to the old Christa! She was so weak! This new body is…. Amazing.


	14. close

** Markl's perspective**

The damn scariest thing I've heard. Christa saying she was going to kill us? Yup number one on the list of things I wish I never heard. This madness was deep. I'm afraid she might be pulled into a forever dark night. Howl had told me not to kill her unless it's unenviable. Like I would want to kill her! She even now I'm her madness was the love of my life.

Squeeeeeee! The floor boards right next to my closet hiding space squeal. This is bad! I don't know enough magic that I could hold her off but I do know enough to kill her… This war going on in my mind will have to clear if I am to hold Christa off in till Howl gets here.

BANG! I throw open the door as fast as I can and grab Christa's shirt, and kneel.

"Christa I know you want to kill me but let's make it fair! Let's have a fight to the death sword match!"

"HA! You could never beat Howl and I could! It will be an easy task… and it will make it more fun! HAHAHAHAHA I accept your feeble challenge!" Her voice wasn't even hers. It sounded high-pitched and snobby. There was no chance of me winning; I could though hold her off in till Howl got here. I turned and swung! CLANK! My sword doesn't even spark on hers. I swing again this time she rebounds and cuts my cheek.

"HAHAHAHA! Oppsy you got a boo-boo!" She sneers in a hideous voice.

"Christa… I love you."

The anger in her face was raw. She swung and swung and SWUNG! She missed almost half do to pure rage. But the others could be fateful. One clean slice was across the stomach. One more slice across the face. The one that was most painful was my leg cut. It was where the blade fell flat and the blunt side sliced diagonal downwards. I could feel it, it was all the way to the bone and even in the bone.

"Christa, I still love you and you can't change that fact." I coughed up blood at the last words. I was going to die, I could tell. "Christa, I also know you love me." I went straight up with my last breathes and kissed her mouth, soft and kind. She kissed back, the real Christa was back. The one I fell in love with, the one I was going to give my life for. "Good-bye my lo..."

" No! Markl! I love you! Don't leave me Markl! How could I do this to you… no…" Christa sat there crying for a long time.


	15. HELP ME OUT!

Hello people of fan fiction! This page is NOT a part of my story, drained. This is me asking you to tell me what to do! HELP! I'm in a writer's block and I don't know what to do… So! Tell me What you think! Should Markl come back and the story continue? Or….. The story continues without Markl… OR The story is at a good stopping point and I should get back to my Axel and Roxas fan fic.?


End file.
